The Hunt (Out of Sight pt. 3)
by joe stakem
Summary: More OZ, More trouble, read pt 1 and 2 if you can't follow, the action picks up after this, I PROMISE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I'm new to this whole chaptering thing


Out Of Sight...pt. III (The Hunt Continued)

An ongoing fanfic By Joe Stakem

Oz was far away from Illinois, clear on the other side of the country. He was lying next to Willow, looking deep into her eyes. "I am so sorry," he said to her, crying a little. Willow put a hand to his face. "It's alright, you're with me now, we're ok, everything's fine now, don't worry," she said, stroking his face tenderly. "But I just up and left you, and I came back and--" Just then Tara walked in. "What the hell is _this_?!?!?" "Honey, we were just talking!" Willow sat up. Oz was confused. "Honey?" "Oh Yeah Oz, I forgot to tell you, I met Tara here on the rebound, we're together now." Just then Willow reached in the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed, and pulled out a dagger. "Willow what the hell is _that?!? _ Just then, Willow plunged it deep into Oz's chest, straight through his heart. He went to scream, but he couldn't. They stood there laughing at him, Willow and Tara. They were standing there, holding each other, laughing at him. "Look at him Willow, he's so dirty." Tara said, still laughing. Oz couldn't help it; he changed into the wolf. He went straight for the two lovers, and ripped them to shreds...

Oz woke up, he wasn't in Sunnydale anymore, wasn't with Willow, he was in Illinois, not far from Chicago, in a jail cell, at the Trooper's station. He sat up in the concrete slab that was supposed to be a bed. _I can't deal with this crap right now_,_ I gotta get the hell outta here. _But he couldn't, even in wolf mode, he wasn't strong enough to break through iron bars, he knew that all to well from being locked in the library in Sunnydale on full moon nights. _It wasn't so bad, atleast Willow would stay with me all night, reading to me..._

But those days are over. Oz stopped torturing himself with his thoughts, and looked around. He began to sniff around as a dog would, then he noticed a smell. Someone was in the adjacent cell. Feeling a little lonely, Oz went to say something to the person. "Hey--" Before he could finish the other guy cut him off. "It's about time, you been talkin' in your sleep, who the hell is Willow?" He was leaned against the bars trying to get a look at Oz. Oz stood up. "She's this girl I used to know, old news." Oz was kind of glad to be talking to another person, he had been traveling alone ever since he blasted out of Sunnydale. This person could have been a psychopath, but Oz didn't really care, it was company. "So what you in for, my man." The guy spoke with a kind of friendly tone, like he was friends with everybody. "They think I killed this guy, and a couple of others." The man in the other cell suddenly pushed himself off the bars and straightened up. "You mean those interstate murders?!?" Oz, puzzled by the other guy's response, answered. "Yeah, they bodies they found along that exit, and the gas station owner." The other guy had a bad feeling. Oz walked over to the bars. "Why'd you ask about that?" He wondered. The other guy didn't hesitate to answer. "That's what they got _me_ in here for, they said they were done, looking." 

"That's what they said when they got me." Oz said, sitting back down again. "My name's David," The guy said, still hanging nervously onto the bars. "I'm Oz." For the second time in a while, he told someone else his name. "Oz, I got a weird feeling," David said looking around and listening the troopers, "When I got a weird feeling, some weird stuff is going down, we gotta get out of here." Oz almost smiled when he heard David say that, because he knew it was impossible. "Listen Oz, I didn't tell you before because you were asleep, but when they put my in the car and were on their way here, the two troopers driving the car were talking, they thought I didn't hear them but I did," "What'd they say?" Oz was standing again, he had a weird feeling too. David spoke again, trying to remember exactly what they said. "They said that they needed two more," "Two more for what?" Oz asked. "I don't know, but I sure as hell don't wanna be here for it." Just then, Larson and his other troopers came into the holding room, they had two other men with them, handcuffed, and by the looks of things, they had been beaten badly. "It is time," one trooper spoke, as he said, it, Oz began to feel funny, the hairs on his neck were standing. _Time for what? Jesus, what now? Where the hell is Buffy when you need her?_ His questions and David's were about to be answered, as they were all being led out of their cells and out of the station. Oz didn't look over to see who David was, because he was too busy looking at the sky. He suddenly knew why he had been feeling so funny, there was a fresh full moon outside...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
